


Destiny Walks Into a Bar

by December21st



Category: Haven - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (2011)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey Parker and Emma Swan discuss their lives over drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny Walks Into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Haven (Season 2) and Once Upon a Time (through "The Price of Gold").

"To Maine!" the woman toasts insincerely, and her companion raises her glass in mute agreement. The two women, both beautiful blondes around thirty, are drinking together at the bar of the hotel where they're both staying, mostly to avoid getting hit on, but they've discovered they have one or two things in common.

"The thing about being a cop in a small town is that you start to notice that everyone takes the weird for granted. Nobody thinks it's at all unusual that the mayor gets whatever they want, stuff like that," the other woman complains.

"Don't talk to me about weird," her drinking buddy replies. "I've got weird like you wouldn't believe."

" And time just doesn't seem to work the same in these small towns as it does in the rest of the world. Something that happened twenty-seven, twenty-eight years ago is so much more important than anything more recent than that."

"Exactly. Then there's the whole family thing. Now, see, I was raised a foster kid, so family was a nice theory, but all of a sudden who's related to whom is incredibly important. I've started wondering who my parents really were. I thought I'd gotten past that."

"Oh, I was a foster kid too. You get used to it, right, not really having a past? And then _wham_! You have this _destiny_. I'm supposed to save everyone in the whole freaking town. Somehow. Only, nobody remembers anything, or if they do, they won't admit it."

Her newfound friend nods in complete understanding, raising her glass. "To Haven and Storybrooke!"

Glasses clink together before the two women drain their glasses. "To Storybrooke and Haven!"


End file.
